voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Lion (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official Stats - Yellow Lion.png |-|Season 1= 54. Yellow Lion in its dome shield.png 68. Yellow defends Blue.png 69. Yellow Lion.png 69a. Yellow Lion 2.png 206. The four lions greet their leader.png|Time to wake up, Boss cat! 216. Yellow Lion my bad.png|Sorry. My bad. 14. Hunk on foot in zip line tube.png|Hunk has a little trouble with the passageway to his lion. 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png|Lion stacking 101. Lance: A. Pidge: B. Keith: A. Shiro: A. Hunk: F! 88. Yellow Lion ready to go.png|Yellow in its hangar. 56. Battle Lion head butt.png|''Battle-lion head butt!'' 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 162. Hunk in Yellow Lion retracted seat.png|Inside Yellow's cockpit with the seat retracted. 48. Yellow Lion charge attack.png|Chaaaaarge! 75. Yellow Lion notices freeze rays.png 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 192a. Yellow Lion ram attack 2.png 193. Yellow Lion bite attack.png 26. I don't think this think HAS a blind spot.png|"Hunk, be careful or else Shiro's going to shove his foot up you a-""Pidge, he does that anyway. You've seen Voltron form, haven't you?" 28. Yellow Lion dodging lasers.png 34. Black Red Yellow size comparison.png 108. Form - THINGY.png|"For B.F.G., insert bayard here." 114. Voltron summons Hank's cannon.png 146. Yellow Lion overlooking Balmera nightscape.png|''"Oooo. Pretty...."'' 101. Yellow charges.png 104. Yellow Lion firing its mouth off.png 113a. Yellow Lion booty shot 2.png 142. Yellow Lion flying flat out 2.png 144. Yellow Lion head from side.png 145. What do we do now guys.png 205. Yellow Lion ready to smash.png 206. This is it.png 210. Hunk firing from within Yellow's mouth.png 214. Mom Yellow got his head stuck again.png |-|Season 2= S2E02.4. It's raining Lions.png S2E02.7a. Sinking Lions 2.png S2E02.227. Mermaids guarding shielded Yellow Lion.png S2E02.294. Yellow Lion standing underwater.png S2E02.303. Yellow Lion rushing underwater.png Blue Lion and Yellow Lion Under the Water.png The Blue Lion & the Yellow Lion vs. Worm Monster.png S2E02.320. Blue and Yellow face the awakened Baku.png S2E02.326. Yellow follows Blue into attack.png S2E02.365. Blue and Yellow hover over gathering.png S2E02.348. Yellow shoving a boulder.png S2E04.110. Lions flying over Olkari forest.png S2E04.113. Something seizing control of the Lions in flight.png S2E04.129. Lions lined up on Olkarion.png S2E04.254. Even the Lions are disapproving.png S2E04.296. Yellow Lion dodging fire.png S2E05.227. Form Voltron.png S2E06.87. Lions flinching as a group.png S2E06.137. Awesome Hunk using bayard as a welding gun.png S2E06.211. Yellow struggling beneath Ark.png S2E06.217. Yellow responds to Hunk's determination.png S2E06.222. Nice upgrade brosis.png S2E06.223. Diagram of Yellow's upgrades.png S2E06.234. Now everybody heave-ho.png S2E09.39. Yellow Lion in hir hangar.png S2E09.72. Yellow lion cruising thru space.png S2E09.107. View from within Yellow's cockpit.png S2E09.119. Rough landing for Yellow.png S2E09.127. Yellow crouched to let Hunk and Keith out.png S2E09.241a. Yellow Lion flying along Weblum's back 2.png S2E09.250. Yellow Lion head on.png S2E09.251. Yellow summoning hir giant armor.png S2E09.252. Yellow frontal shot with hir giant armor.png S2E11.127. Blue and Yellow weathering explosion.png S2E11.131. Yellow Lion booty shot.png S2E11.145. Yellow shooting off hir mouth again.png S2E11.150. The castle is doomed unless we distract it.png S2E11.167. Yellow dodging Drazil fire 1.png S2E11.170. Yellow dodging Drazil fire 4.png S2E11.174. Yellow swinging about to return to Castle.png S2E11.183. Yellow Lion down.png S2E11.192. You need to lose some weight dude.png S2E11.202a. Black just trucking along with Yellow in tow 2.png S2E11.223. Yellow floating comatose in space.png S2E11.225. And Yellow's back with a bang.png S2E11.227. Now this scene is suspiciously familiar.png|Well, it could be worse… S2E11.228. Yellow's just glad this Robeast doesn't have whips like in Golion.png|…at least this robeast doesn't have whips like a lion tamer or something. Golion ep.23. S2E11.232. Later Drazil Yellow's outta there.png S2E13.134. And Yellow's back in the game.png S2E13.234. Lions looking towards their leader.png S2E13.271.Yellow tries to head butt Zarkon.png S2E13.355a. Ugg what did we do last night 2.png |-|Season 3= S3E02.196. Well figure it out and catch up to us as soon as you can.png S3E02.198. Yellow Black Green go oh snap who's that.png S3E02.220. Yellow rams an enemy drone.png S3E02.235. Leave Yellow's sister alone.png S3E02.268. Yellow firing tail at drone ships.png S3E02.292a. Lotor's ship is freaking huge man 2.png S3E02.296a. Green and Yellow fight back to back 2.png S3E01.35a. Blue and Yellow skimming over ground 2.png S3E01.50a. Yellow lion under fire 2.png S3E01.59a. Yellow throws on the jakes 2.png S3E01.65. Blue and Yellow try to figure out a plan.png S3E01.68. Yellow summoning hir extra paws.png S3E01.68a. Yellow summoning hir extra paws 2.png S3E01.71. Yeah and stay out.png S3E01.82a. Blue and Yellow loom majestically 2.png S3E03.19. Blue Red Yellow lined up.png S3E03.38. It's just a single fighter, where's the rest.png S3E03.60. Coming in on your six.png S3E03.62a. Firing mah lazors times three 2.png S3E03.75. Lotor tags the Yellow lion.png S3E03.86. Duck it's raining lions.png S3E03.107. And rainbow powers are a no show.png S3E03.110. Green and Yellow are line up but no magic yet.png S3E03.156. Green Blue Yellow in the fog.png S3E03.177. I'm going after her.png S3E03.212c. The lions chase yet again 4.png S3E03.215. Hey, is it just me.png S3E03.219. Lotor's fighter in the middle of the lions.png S3E03.228a. It's the circle of staying alive 2.png S3E03.232. Lotor flies under Yellow's belly.png S3E04.323. Paladins retreat to their lions.png S3E06.153a. Black Lion's chest hatch opening 2.png S3E07.137. First lions - Green and Yellow.png|It looks like Alfor just dumped a paint bucket on the lions and was like ‘nice’. S3E07.140. The Five Lions.png S3E07.157. The beast will choose you.png|Yellow chooses Gyrgan for hir first paladin. S3E07.166. Lions over Altea.png S3E07.193a. Oh snap watch out for that brick wall 2 (compiled).png S3E07.194a. What the heck Yellow 2.png|When photobombers come with actual bombs. S3E07.209a. Rainbow auras ftw 2.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.139. How are those contrails working.png S4E01.197. What's the sound of alien crickets chirping now.png S4E01.254a. I'll try to ram it out, cover me 2.png S4E01.255. Oh quiznak not another zerg rush.png S4E04.271. Lions flying over stadium crowd 1.png S4E04.272. Lions flying over stadium crowd 2.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.22. Don't touch the side don't touch the side.png S5E01.33. No, we're trapped or are they.png S5E02.195a. Yellow Lion is the jaws of death 2.png S5E02.208. Yellow tearing a Galra cruiser a new one.png S5E04.289. We've got your back Shiro.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.174. Lions face off against Sendak's fleet.png S6E01.212. Yellow Lion trying to shove plates.png S6E01.248. Yellow Lion says let me suit up.png S6E01.248a. Yellow Lion says let me suit up 2.png S6E01.248b. Yellow Lion says let me suit up 3.png S6E04.336. Yellow lion dodging Sincline ships fire.png S6E04.331. Lions flying after Lotor's gang.png S6E06.92a. Yellow waking up and getting ready to rumble 2.png S6E06.102. You sure about this.png S6E06.107. Yellow joins the firing line.png S6E06.177a. Here comes Yellow but he's too slow 2.png S6E06.278a. Meanwhile backed to some whipped kitties 2.png Lions of Voltron Face Lotor.png S6E07.235. Atque in perpetuum, ave atque vale.png S6E07.246. Lions backlit by Castle's last finale.png S6E07.249. View of Hunk's cockpit inside Yellow.png S6E07.252. It's a diamond - the pressure crushed the Castle into this.png S6E07.253. They better give that diamond to Coran.png S6E07.300. Red and Yellow go YAY IT WORKED.png S6E07.304. Yay we have our tiny space dad back.png |-|Season 7= S7E02.8. Hunk stares up at Yellow.png S7E02.69. Hunk and mice ready to go in old Yellow.png S7E02.84. So who's up for a round of 99 bottles.png S7E02.116. Four lions suffering through space.png S7E02.158a. Uh oh some of the fighters roped Yellow 2.png S7E02.163a. Black slices through the cables tangling Yellow 2.png S7E02.164. Yellow Lion is free and runs for it.png S7E02.177a. Did you get the number of the rock which hit me 2.png S7E02.193a. Hunk that means you and I are gonna have to punch a hole throught the storm 2.png S7E02.211. We'll see each other on the other side.png S7E02.213. Yellow zooming through the ice caves.png S7E02.248a. Yellow skids across the ground 2.png S7E02.250. Yellow letting Hunk out in the middle of a fight whut.png S7E03.5. Lions are down inside the pirate hangar.png S7E03.223. Five lions a-drifting.png S7E03.254. Hunk watching his Lion in worry.png S7E05.87. The Voltron pride heads towards the signal.png S7E05.1. Hunk sleeping inside Yellow's hold.png|Inside Yellow's cargo hold. S7E06.46. Red hit by strange discharge.png S7E06.91a. Yeah, yeah okay 2.png S7E06.94. Uh push these huge cats by ourselves whut.png S7E06.299a. And here comes Yellow ready to fight too 2.png S7E07.99. The superweapon is known as Voltron.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E10 0439.jpg Farewell Voltron Lions of VLD.jpg Allura in the Stars.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Vehicles Category:Lions (Legendary Defender)